happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs of War
Bugs of War is season 100 episode of HTFF. Plot At Emmy's shop, the injured Emmy decided to throws her mutated rafflesia away as she thought it's dead and rotten. The rafflesia landed into Rosa's backyard, which causing some mutated bugs comes out and flies around the backyard. Rosa then appears and shocked what she sees, quickly calls a pest exterminator but no one answer. She then sees Flaps marching in front of the house, thought he is a pest exterminator, quickly asks him for a help to exterminates the bugs at her backyard. Flaps gladly agrees and salutes to helps her out. Near to the forest, some insects are having their daily activities. Meanwhile, Crunchy is seen creeping into the leaf and sees Grubbie relaxing on it. Grubbie then sees his back and shocked by something. Crunchy thought he sees him and decided to attacks him until Flaps chops off his hands with a butter knife. In Flaps' sight, he is using a bowie knife to slices the enemy in the war. His hands anyway fall and impale Pesto's eyes. Pesto then crash landed into Bright, which causing the bulb shatters and impales Bright's body. Humphrey is seen dating with Queenie on the flower. He happily tries to give her the nectars he collected until Flaps shot Queenie's head with Needley's lower half. Humphrey is shocked and sees Flaps battling the insects. In the same time, he sees mutated bugs came out from the rafflesia. Flaps sees the mutated bugs as slow moving bullets and uses tree bark as his shield, unknowingly chopped off a tree and crushing Beetles, Grubbie, Crimson and some mutated bugs. Humphrey decided to stop Flaps from killing random insects instead of the mutated bugs. Humphrey tries to tell Flaps about this but Flaps sees him as enemy's helicopter. He quickly crawls down and throws a grenade(garbage) into him. Humphrey sees it and quickly throws it away, but landed directly into the rafflesia, causing it to releases more bugs and poison gas. Flappers flies through it get poisoned and dizzy, later killed by charging mutated bugs. Meanwhile, Sluggy slowly melts into a blood puddle because of the poison. This worries Humphrey more and Flaps still fighting with the insects. Humphrey then meets Hercules and asks him if he wanted to become big for defence. Hercules agrees and ready to holds Flaps off and kills the rafflesia off. Humphrey brings his shrink gun and begin to shoot it into Hercules but distracted when he sees Glow glows in red rapidly after being blown away by Flaps with a leaf blower(that he thought a grenade launcher). His shot misses and hit Chirpie's violin, causing her violin become massively big instead of Hercules. Humprey once again tries his shot again but the gun later crushed by the violin. The trio decided to hide inside the tree trunk after Flaps grabs the violin and randomly smashes it into the ground. Hercules decided to hold Flaps off by himself while Humphrey finds the way to stop Flaps and rafflesia. Chirpie then sees Glow's remains and suprisingly still glowing. Humphrey decided to uses it to distracts Flaps and tells him to attack the rafflesia instead. Flaps anyway got distracted right after Hercules slowly crushed by the violin. Humphrey throws Glow's remains into the rafflesia and flies back quickly before Flaps targetting him instead. Flaps also thought the rafflesia as an enemy base and tries to smashes it with the violin but get attacked by charging mutated bugs. He have no choices and decided to picks something up. Rosa inside the kitchen is about to cook something until Flaps comes it and picks the gas tank. Flaps then quickly throws it into the rafflesia and tries to blows it up but get blocked by Rosa. Humprey is back into the tree trunk and think they are now safe from both Flaps and rafflesia. They then sees oblivious Flames trying to do some stunts with flammable stuff. Humphrey and Chirpie trying to tell him to stop but Flames thinks they are cheering him. He anyway does it and flies with his small motorbike. In the same time, Rosa finally told Flaps to stop and picks up the gas tank from the rafflesia until Flames lands into it, causing it to explodes along with the forest nearby. Flaps anyway salutes as he did his job. In somewhere inside the burning forest, Orbis appears comes outside of his dirt ball and gladly thinks he's safe. On the other side of the dirt ball, Crunchy also hid inside the ball and trying to get out, but lack of hands make it harder. Orbis don't know about Crunchy decided to rolls his dirt ball, which later crushes Crunchy to death. The episode ends when Orbis makes his way out from the burning forest. Moral "Don't let the little things bug you!" Deaths *Pesto's eyes impaled by Crunchy's hands. *Bright is impaled by broken light bulb. *Needley is cut in half. (death not seen) *Queenie's head is shot by Needley's lower half. *Beetles, Grubbie, Crimson along with some mutated bugs are crushed by the tree. *Flappers is shot rapidly by mutated bugs. *Sluggy is melted into the blood puddle. *Glow is smashed into the tree. *Hercules is crushed by the violin. *Some mutated bugs are killed by Flaps with the violin. *Flames and Rosa are vaporized by the explosion along with all mutated bugs. *Humphrey and Chirpie either dead inside the explosion or burned to death. *Nibbles, Woody, Skittery and The Moth might burned to death. '(debatable as Cacoon still survived at the end) ' *Crunchy is crushed by Orbis' dirt ball. Injuries *Crunchy's hands are chopped off by a butter knife. *Flappers is poisoned by the gas before got killed by the mutated bugs. Trivia *This episode is continuity of Leaf Her Alone as Emmy still covered with bandages and threw the rafflesia from that episode. **This also the reason why no one answer Rosa's calls when Pesty(the pest exterminator) is already died in Leaf Her Alone. *This is the first regular episode that features many characters from Happy Insect Friends. *The title is a pun on "Tug of war". *This marks Rosa's first death. *Orbis has more screen time than his other appearances in this episode. **Also marks his first kill as he killed Cruchy with his dirt ball. *Cacoon is actually still survived as he is shown in the end of the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes